Episode 1969 (2nd May 1995)
Plot It is the morning after Zoe's party and Tina's outburst. Both events are discussed by Viv and Betty in the post office. Linda tells Zoe that Luke has made Tina pregnant. She obviously still cares for him, but doesn't want to admit it. Zoe tells Emma that she thinks they have been accepted as a couple in the village. Betty arrives to clean and tells them that there is some graffiti daubed on the side of their house - `Lesbians' it says. This doesn't seem to bother Emma, but Zoe is upset. Kim and Kathy discuss Dave. Kim thinks that he is quite an ambitious young man. Nellie is still in shock after Tina's bombshell. She blames Zak. Luke has a bruised face and is worried about Tina. Jessica cannot believe that he has been taken in by Tina. Robert has gone back to school after his ordeal. Jack tells Sarah that he would like to take them all on holiday and she thinks it is a good idea. The Dingle family blame each other for Tina's situation. Butch blames Zak and Nellie thinks that she gave Tina too much love. She warns Butch not to take revenge on Luke. Dave is wearing a tie for work. Kim seems to think that he is influencing Kathy over her divorce. Nellie disowns Tina and Zak throws her out of the house. The Woolpack customers gossip about Luke and Tina. A mystery woman appears in The Woolpack to see Alan. Jack asks Ned to run the farm while he goes on holiday. Ned is touched to be trusted. Seth tells everyone in the bar that the mystery woman was Lady Weir, a county showjumping champion in the 1960s. Britt is impressed. Linda realises that Scott and Roy were responsible for the graffiti and she marches them over to see Zoe and Emma. Emma wants to call the police, but Zoe wants to make them suffer. She takes them straight round to Vic and Viv's. Tina announces that she is moving into Hawkins Cottage. Jessica does not want Tina living in the house, especially when she makes a remark about `aunty Jessica'. Vic and Viv are relieved when Zoe and Emma decide not to involve the police about Scott's vandalism. Viv blames Vic for his attitude towards lesbians. Linda blames Ned for his son's attitude. Luke is still stunned by Tina's news. Biff tells Jessica that she should be supporting her brother. Alan bans Eric from The Woolpack. Nellie is still upset about Tina. Zoe has decided to make Scott and Roy clean up the graffiti outside their house. Britt warns Butch not to cause any trouble in the pub. Dave tells Kathy that he thinks Kim is worried that he is after Kathy's money. Biff warns Luke that he is messing up his life going out with Tina. Cast Regular cast *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr Guest cast *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes